Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting is the ability to reconfigure, morph, or change one's physical figure/shape/form into a difference appearance, such as that of another person, creature, or other entity or finds its shape involuntarily changed by someone else or simply just alter it. This power is possessed by werewolves as well as hybrids, dragons, skinwalkers, skin-changers, kitsune, demons, and even angels. This could range from another person, demon, animal or even a different form of matter. Some beings, in particular certain species of demon, possessed this ability naturally while others such as magic practitioners used transmogrification to change their form. Some shapeshifters can also gain the memories of the person whose form they take, Shapeshifters can do this if the person is still alive. Shapeshifting referred to the actual change in the shapeshifters anatomy. This was not the case for perception distorters who used glamours to alter other beings' perception of them. Shapeshifters Depending on their species, a shapeshifter's transformations can come in any combination, or any order - eye colour, fangs, claws - or any other physical growth or alteration. These said transformations are referred to by fanon as a partial shift - or a full, complete body shapeshift. The first morphological changes a shapeshifter will undergo will be the change of eye colour. This change occurs in both the internal and external eyesight of a shapeshifter. Fangs and claws will follow afterwards, particularly under duress. Afterwards, the shapeshifter's complete transformation will manifest will follow up to the point the shapeshifter is capable of.When shapeshifting, the volume of a shapeshifter's voice amplify. When they speak, there is a new animalistic component added to their dialects. They're capable of issuing animal-esque sounds depending on their species: growls, roars, barks, howls, shrieks and snaps, as well as increase the volume and amplitude of their voices. For wendigos and kanimas, their voices become demonic and unnaturally high, most likely due to their unnatural lives. In a were-creature, initial transformations will be typically unwaranted, uncontrollable. Their first transformations could be triggered in response to emotions such as anger, alarm, shock, or a rapid heartbeat, or their pulse rising. These uncontrolleable transformations can also occur on a full moon as they are tempered by the moon. Eventually with practise, focus on an emotional anchor or training under a mentor, were-creatures can completely control their shapeshifting. They can prevent involuntary shifts, learn to change at will, including the order in which the shifts happen. They can manifest their morphological changes at their own choice it being whether only eye colour, claws, or fangs. This will be possible even on a full moon. Many shapeshifters have the capacity to Evolve. They are able to progress to their next level of development and morph their bodies further, due to a certain process, or character development. A shapeshifter's ability to transform can be hindered, or prevented, by an outward stimuli. One such physical stimuli could be the appliance of electricity or a supernatural component like an Alpha's Roar. Physical pain also reverse a were-creature transformation and keep them human. Characters with this Ability Full shapeshifting Characters or races, who are able to take any form they wish at will. *Alpha Skin-Changer *Archangels (Can do this even without a vessel, similar to Lucifer) *Dracula (to mist, bat and bat sworm, wolf, panther and bee swarm) *Fairies *Skin-Changer *War Limited Shapeshifting Possess a more limited variety, they can only take a few (normally two forms, one being their true form, the other being a human disguise, noted by the fact its marked limited) or require something else for them to change (such as the Full moon for Werewolves) *Dragon (limited) *Hybrid - Hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Dracula once informed Petrova that she remained a werewolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up, showing that a Hybrid can stay in Werewolf form longer than most normal werewolves. As seen with Petrova when she bit a vampire, a Hybrids can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. When a female werewolf is impregnated, they do not transform for nine months, or until the baby is born. *Kitsune - A kitsune can take on a fox form, an ability learned when it reaches a certain age. Common forms assumed by kitsune include beautiful women, young girls, or elderly men. These shapes are not limited by the fox's age or gender, and a kitsune can duplicate the appearance of a specific person. Foxes are particularly renowned for impersonating beautiful women. Common belief in medieval Japan was that any woman encountered alone, especially at dusk or night, could be a fox. Kitsune also have difficulty hiding their tails when they take human form; looking for the tail, perhaps when the fox gets drunk or careless, is a common method of discerning the creature's true nature. Variants on the theme have the kitsune retain other foxlike traits, such as a coating of fine hair, a fox-shaped shadow, or a reflection that shows its true form. Kitsune-gao or fox-faced refers to human females who have a narrow face with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. Traditionally, this facial structure is considered attractive, and some tales ascribe it to foxes in human form. Kitsune have a fear and hatred of dogs even while in human form, and some become so rattled by the presence of dogs that they revert to the shape of a fox and flee. A particularly devout individual may be able to see through a fox's disguise automatically. *Phoenix (limited) *Skinwalker (limited) *Werewolf (limited, require the full moon to change, unless pureblood or alpha) - Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their Human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Werewolves